


5 Times Kara's Dressing Surprised People And 1 Time It Didn't

by HellHadNoVacancies



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gaydom, Kalex, Kara Danvers/Alex Danvers - Freeform, Kara charms all the ladies, Multi, Not offical SuperAgent, Not official Supercat, Not official Supercorp, Not official Superlane, Not official polymorous relationship, Poly if you squint, it's very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellHadNoVacancies/pseuds/HellHadNoVacancies
Summary: Kara decides to surprise Alex with blue lingerie, but it doesn't exactly go as planned.A.K.APeople keep injuring themselves when they see the lace under Kara's outfits.





	5 Times Kara's Dressing Surprised People And 1 Time It Didn't

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All SuperGay fans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+SuperGay+fans).



> This just came to me. I can't help but to picture Kara with, like, all the woman on the show, except Cat, but she has her moments, and Supercat has its fans. I'm not downing it, I just prefer Kalex.  
> Welcome to Rainbow Inn, please check your straight at the door.

**Kara didn't mean to be a tease, but that didn't stop her. (5 times Kara's dressing surprised people, and the one time it didn't)**

          **(1. Alex Danvers)** Kara pranced cheerily through the DEO, on her way to Alex's lab. She opened the door, knowing that even if she knocked, Alex wouldn't hear it. When she looked around, however, Alex wasn't in the lab. Kara tuned in her hearing and listened for Alex's heartbeat. The familiar thump was close, but not in the room. She followed her ears, and was led into a conference room, where Alex sat, sipping from a styrofoam cup. Kara went to scold her, Alex was well aware that Kara didn't approve of the waste! She stopped, however, when she glanced around and saw three other people at the table. Seated opposite Alex, with her back to Kara, was Lucy Lane. Beside Alex, down three chairs, was Winn, and beside him James. "Uhm, guys", Kara directed to James and Winn, "What are you doing here?". Alex spoke before either of the boys could, "They were called in for our newest case, an alien hacker, with photogenic exploits." Alex tossed Kara a folder, and inside were several carefully photoshopped pictures of Supergirl in rather scanty positions. "Mmm", Kara reddened, and shut the folder, using her heat vision to burn it. "Hey!", Alex said, she struggled to find a reason other than, I wanted those, to chastise Kara with, "That's DEO property." Kara smirked, Alex cared about regulation just as much as she cared for pizza ice cream, to heck with them. "Well, I uh- I think I hear Ms. Grant calling", Kara turned quickly enough to have been using her power. Alex, who's eyes strayed, noticed something under her skirt, however, and when she realised what it was she choked on coffee. The steamy substance spread down her shirt and across the table, nearly hitting an avoiding Lucy. Alex coughed and sputtered around the liquid stuck in her throat. She wheezed and sat back, pulling her shirt forward, she would definitely have to ask Kara about her choice in lace.

      **(2. Cat Grant)** Kara slid into her 'Kara Clothes  ' with super speed, and ran into Ms.Grant's office, not noticing the small piece of lace that rested on the edge of her shirt collar. "Yes, Ms.Grant?", she asked, pen and notepad at the ready. "Kira, we've been over this, the greens in this lettuce wrap, aren't supposed to be there", Cat looked at Kara with zero emotion on her face, just general impassiveness. "Yes, Ms.Grant, I'll call in another", Kara said, resisting the urge to persist that a lettuce wrap had to atleast have some lettuce in it. Ms. Grant removed her glasses, and dangled them in one hand. She made a shooing motion with one hand, but before Kara had completely turned, Ms.Grant noticed something odd about Kara's wardrobe. Her glasses clanged against the table as her grip loosened, when she realised that Kara 'Cardigan' Danvers, was wearing lace underwear.

      **(3. Lucy Lane)** Kara gingerly plodded into Noonan's to pick up Cat's non-lettuced lettuce wrap. She gave the man behind the counter her company credit card, and said, "Order for Danvers". The man said it would be a few more minutes and Kara took the time to scour for a seat. She noticed a familiar face at a table, alone, and mosied her way over to the girl. "Hey, Kara", Lucy said, smiling at the rainbow-inducing alien. "Hello, Lucy, nice to see you", Kara said in all her formalness, and sat in the offered seat Lucy had scooted out with her foot. "What brings you here?", Lucy asked, "Last time I checked, this place didn't offer potstickers". Kara chuckled at the corny expression on Lucy's face and replied, "Business, Ms.Grant refuses to eat lettuce wraps with lettuce on them". Lucy's left eyebrow raised, and a smirk made itself comfortable on her face, "She is one woman who never made sense to me". Kara laughed angelically and went to say something when her name was called. She stood to retrieve it, but her thigh bumped into the table, and the latte` Lucy had been sipping made it's way onto her lap. She let out a tiny yelp, at the sting, and Kara immediately zipped off to get napkins. She returned and bent across an inconveniently placed chair, to wipe at the sticky substance, that had already set into the fabric of Lucy's designer jeans. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I'm so clumsy", Kara rambled about how sorry she was, and how she would replace Lucy's jeans, if she couldn't wash it out. Lucy glanced up to say that it was okay, but she was met with a full view of Kara's exposed cleavage. She clamped her mouth shut so quick, she took a chunk out of her tongue. She squeaked and grabbed a napkin to spit the blood into. "Oh my god, are you okay? What happened? Do you need medical attention? I can fly- Drive, I can drive you to the hospital", Kara was looking at Lucy with an expression of panic and at the same time, calm, on her face. "No, I'm fine. I, uh, I just bit my tongue", Lucy mumbled against a paper towel. Kara begrudgingly said goodbye, and went to deliver Cat's lunch. Lucy made a mental note to ask Alex about Kara's sudden wardrobe change.

        **(4. Susan Vasquez)** Kara flew into the DEO, landing gracefully beside Vasquez, on the podium. "So, what did you need?", Kara beamed at the girl. "Oh, uhm, a local supermarket camera caught a snap of an alien, and Director Henshaw wanted to know if you could identify it", Vasquez handed the tablet that showcased a picture of a rather gruesome looking alien, to Kara, and folded her arms behind her, in her often used, army stance. You could pluck her out as an agent from a mile away. "Hmm", Kara made a noise of recognition, "I've seen this particular alien before, on a prosecution that my mother let me attend". Kara zoomed in on a scar that stretched across the alien's contorted features. "He got this when he tried to forego the council and attack my mother, in front of the entire court, proving him guilty, and earning him a deep gash to his forehead, where his head struck when my mother dodged his attack and slammed him against the Judge's Crystal", Kara looked at the alien in deep concentration. "I'll scan the city on my way back home. His heart pumps so much blood, that one vein is equivalent to the entire circulatory system of a human's.", Kara said returning the tablet to Vasquez. "In other words, his heart is really loud?", Vasquez nodded at the screen. "Yep", Kara said, beginning to ascend for take off. "Hey, Supergirl. We still on for game night?", Vasquez glanced up at Kara. The alien's answer was lost, however, as Vasquez dropped her tablet on the concrete. She did a double take, and confirmed that Kara Danvers, was indeed wearing a pair of lace underwear.

      **(5. Lena Luthor)** Kara zipped into Lena Luthor's office, a hot tea in her hand. "Oh my god, you are my saviour", Lena praised, as Kara handed her the warm beverage. Kara smiled wide, both at Lena's compliment, and the fact that Lena didn't know it was Kara that was saving her from being thrown off buildings. Lena took a long sip, and then leaned back in her chair, smiling at the kryptonian, "So, how did you know what herb I took in my tea?". Kara blushed and grasped for an excuse, that wasn't 'I threatened your secretary until she told me'. "Lucky guess?", Kara shrugged. Lena smirked at her, and propped her elbows on the chair's arms, holding the cup directly in front of her mouth. Kara tried to lean graciously down onto the table, but she exerted a tad too much force, and Lena's pencil holder was sent to the floor. Kara blushed out apologies as she bent over to pick up the pens and the holder, disregarding the fact that she was wearing a skirt. Kara went ramrod straight when a loud crash sounded behind her. She whipped around to see Lena holding her left wrist, blood dripping from her palm. "Oh Rao, what happened?", Kara let her tongue slip, not noticing her use of the Kryptonian sun god. Lena bent down to pick up the mug that was in pieces on the ground, all the while keeping her composure. Kara immediately bent to help, but Lena had already collected all the pieces. "I swear this keeps happening", Kara said, as she cleaned the cut on Lena's hand. "What do you mean?", Lena asked, one eyebrow raised. "Well, this morning, Alex spilt her coffee literally all over herself, and it was fresh, which means scalding. Then Ms.Grant broke her glasses when she dropped them, and cut herself on the glass, which she refused to let me help clean. Then Lucy spilt her latte` on her lap, and when I was cleaning that, she bit her tongue, nearly completely off, which she insisted was fine, although her mouth looked like the entrance to the red river. Then after that, a friend of mine, dropped her tablet on the concrete and cut herself, trying to pick it up, and now, you're bleeding. I think I may be carrying a curse with me", Kara rushed out all that, in almost one breath. Lena cracked a smile, but Kara looked oddly serious. Lena mulled it over, then decided to give it chance, and commented, "Ever thought perhaps you're a little distracting?". Kara looked confused, but then her face flash with understanding and she blushed profusely. "I-uhm, I- just, nope. There's gotta be another reason", Kara tumbled over her words, and ducked her head, although it was too late to hide her burning face. "Uh huh", Lena hummed in indifference. As Kara left her office, Lena's mind flashed back to the extremely pleasing image she had been presented with, and she, in turn, blushed like a schoolgirl that just caught her crush shirtless. Lena smirked to herself as a thought flashed through her mind, Lace is definitely Kara's texture.

    **(The 1 time someone wasn't surprised)** Kara paced, nervously as she waited for Alex to come over. She had removed her super suit and was left in just her underwear. She began bouncing on the balls of her feet, starting to regret her decision. Maybe Alex wasn't coming at all. Just as Kara turned to go put on PJ's, a key turned in the lock, and Kara hurried into the living room, where she reclined on the couch, acting as if that's where she'd been the whole time. The door opened and a ruffed up Alex entered her apartment. She beelined for the fridge and grabbed a beer, then she moved her way into the living room. Sitting right beside Kara, "Did the suit get itchy, or something?". Alex kept a level face, although she was having all sorts of reactions to the girl next to her. "Wait, why aren't you surprised?", the blonde's brows furrowed as a pout formed on her face. "I thought you'd like this, you're always saying blue is my color", Kara looked dejected, rising to go put on her PJ's, embarrassment clear on her face. Alex grabbed her wrist and pulled her down onto her lap, "Oh trust me, I like it". Alex ended her sentence by latching her lips onto Kara's shoulder. Kara arched into her and all her embarrassment left her. "I think every other person you came in contact with today, did too", Alex said against Kara's skin. Kara turned to look at her, "Wait, what?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed your stay at the Rainbow Inn, please come again.


End file.
